


Experimentation

by Rin615



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin615/pseuds/Rin615
Summary: Sanji and Zoro learn something interesting about themselves and each other after a drunken night together and they quickly get hooked. SanZo(San)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new to this site but I’ve been a member of Fanfiction.net for years and started posting this story last year (on FF.net in Deathangelebz). It’s a multi-chapter story of an undetermined length so don’t expect frequent updates) but it will be mostly PWP with lots of (inexperienced amateur) BDSM lemons where they figure it out as they go along. I am bad at checking my stories so there may be grammar mistakes, but I am editing the first 4 chapters before I put them up here but I am sure I will still miss things so if there's anything really obvious/bad please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

As the haze of lust and alcohol began to fade Zoro started to wonder how he had ended up in this situation. As he shifted in bed to move from under the weight on top of him, he felt a sharp pain run up his spine and an uncomfortable wet patch start to grow underneath him. He grimaced and stopped moving, instead opting to push the annoying strands of blonde hair from his face before he relaxed and started to drift to sleep thinking back on the events of the night that led to him being in this position.

* * *

 

_"Oi, cook, do you have any sake in here?"_

_"Just fucking wait, we haven't even started eating yet, marimo, I don't want you drunk before everyone's sat down for dinner." Sanji turned around to see Zoro rummaging through his cupboards and realised that a simple “no” clearly wasn't going to work. 'Why does he never listen?' He sighed and went over to where he kept the sake, which he would never admit that he had found especially for Zoro, and thrust the bottle towards him. "Here! Take this and get out of my fucking kitchen." Zoro grinned back at him, pulled the cork out with his teeth and took a swig straight from the bottle._

_"Thanks shit cook." He said as he turned and left_

_"You're not welcome, you philistine." Sanji called after him before returning to his cooking._

_"Dinner is served! Please come to the dining room." Sanji announced loudly. The others gasped and sighed in appreciation as the stepped into the dining room to see the beautiful spread of food laid out before them. Nami slapped Luffy's hand away as he immediately reached for some food and gave him a stern glare as they went to sit down._

_"Well, I'd just like to say congratulations on your engagement, Usopp, Kaya." Sanji started after everyone had settled down with their drinks._

_"Thank you, guys. I can't believe she said yes!" Usopp said, grinning like an idiot while staring at his wife to be._

_"Cheers!"_

* * *

 

_"Don't worry you guys, the shitty swordsman can stay and help me clean up. You head on home."_

_"When did I agree to this?!"_

_"When you smashed that fucking wine glass, that's when. Do you have any idea how much those sets cost?"_

_Zoro opened his mouth to respond but just sighed and then walked into the dining room._

_"Don't get into a fight whilst we're not here." Nami said with a worried look in her eyes, "I know you both have stupid strength and I don't want you getting hurt, especially with no one to referee. You don’t want to damage Sanji's beautiful home as well."_

_"Nami-swaaaan, I'm so glad you're worried about me! You can stay instead if you want." Sanji replied dancing merrily._

_"Bye Sanji." She responded, following Luffy out the door leaving Sanji and Zoro alone in the apartment._

_Sanji walked into the dining room and was surprised to find that Zoro had actually started to clear away some of the mess but he was nowhere in sight. He sauntered into the kitchen lighting a cigarette as he went, pausing to savour his first drag before heading in to see what Zoro was up to._

_"Love-cook, hurry up and come and help me, I'm not gonna do this all by myself."_

_They cleaned away without speaking, only the clinking of plates cutting through the silence._

_"Do you wanna have another drink after this Marimo? I have some more sake if you're interested." Sanji asked as they finished up._

_"I drove here so I probably shouldn't have another drink if I'm gonna head home. It's probably already pretty risky as it is."_

_"I figured. You can stay the night, I'm pretty sure you're already over the limit you don't want to lose your licence."_

_"Aww, are you worrying about me, Swirly brow?"_

_"Fuck you." Sanji replied. He glanced over at Zoro and was met with a grin causing his heart to throb uncomfortably. He quickly looked away. "Well, are you staying or not, bastard?"_

_"Yeah, I'll stay, I can't turn down a good drink. You always pick the best ones. Right, done! Is there anything else?" He said as he passed the last plate._

_"Nothing that I can't finish up tomorrow. The sake is in the cupboard on your right…No your other right… Not that one, urg move out the way." He reached past and pulled out the bottle and 2 cups. "Come on."_

_They drank for a few hours, chatting casually, Sanji getting steadily more and more drunk until the atmosphere changed. Neither of them was sure how it happened but they were suddenly making out. Sanji was straddling Zoro on the sofa as Zoro's hands roamed under his shirt sending shivers up his spine. "Come on let's move this to the bedroom." Sanji murmured breathlessly in Zoro's ear before grabbing the tie Zoro had reluctantly put on for this evenings celebration after much persuasion from Nami. He was pulled towards Sanji's bedroom and then unceremoniously thrown towards the bed. Sanji climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again and suddenly the realisation of what was going to happen hit him making his heart flutter nervously. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Sanji removing his tie and tying his hands to the metal bed frame._

_"What are you doing?!" Zoro asked cursing silently to himself as he heard his shaky voice come out at a higher pitch than he had intended._

_"What? Nervous, Marimo? Don't tell me you've never done anything like this before." The silence was more than enough to answer his question. He started to strip the swordsman, his hands trembling a little as they brushed against Zoro's toned body. "Come to think of it, have you ever had sex before?" Sanji asked vaguely remembering something someone had told him recently. He looked up to see a dark blush covering Zoro's cheeks, which he took as a clear answer to his question, and his trousers suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. He quickly stripped off and reached into his bedside drawer for a bottle of lube. Settling in between Zoro's leg he was vaguely aware that he should do a little more to prepare Zoro but quickly dismissed the idea and he coated his cock with lube and pressed himself up against Zoro's entrance. "You ready?" he asked._

_"Get on with AAAAAAAHHH!" he cried out as Sanji thrust into him in one smooth movement. He gasped, his back arching as Sanji picked up the pace. The pain was intense and tears filled his eyes he tried to move his hands so that Sanji couldn't see them but then remembered that they had been tied above his head. Despite the pain it felt surprising good, every so often he would feel an intense wave of pleasure as Sanji neared a certain spot. He shifted slightly trying to get a better angle and suddenly he saw stars, a loud cry left his mouth and he threw his head back in an uncomfortable angle._

_"Oi you okay?" Sanji asked nervously. He gotten pretty carried away and hadn't even thought that the marimo might be in pain._

_"YES! Carry on! Hit there again!" Sanji continued trying to angle in again until he elicited a long and loud cry from his partner. He smirked, Zoro was enjoyed this a lot more than he anticipated and the tight heat was almost addictive for him as well. He was getting closer to coming and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. Reaching down he gripped Zoro's neglected dick and after a few tugs Zoro exploded in his hands, the walls around Sanji clenched causing him to come deep in Zoro's ass._

_Zoro groaned as Sanji pulled out to reach for his cigarettes. Settling back between Zoro's legs, he lit a fag and took a long slow drag, sighing as he released the smoke into the air._

_"Are you going to untie me?" Zoro inquired._

_Sanji looked down at him but didn't respond. Instead he leaned forward towards his night stand for his ash tray but in the process he accidentally dropped hot ash on Zoro's chest. The groan that came from Zoro made him stop in his tracks and made his dick twitch. He abruptly sat back to see what had happened and noticed the grey ash and a small red mark on Zoro's chest. Looking a bit further down, he could clearly see that Zoro was getting hard again. A small smile dawned on his face and after taking another puff of his fag he gently wiped the burning end over Zoro's chest and received a better reaction than he had anticipated as Zoro threw his head backed and moaned again. 'This is definitely getting interesting' Sanji thought, the smile on his face growing. He continued to flick and wipe ash over Zoro's body eliciting similar reactions each time. Sanji could feel Zoro's whole body shaking beneath him and the moans were going straight to Sanji's dick. As he reached the end of his fag but bent forward and took one of Zoro's nipples in his mouth running his tongue round it and coating it in saliva before he pressed the end of his cigarette against it to put it out. That, apparently, was too much for Zoro to cope with as he forcefully came with a loud cry._

_Sanji sat back and looked at the scene beneath him. Zoro was still shaking as he came down from the high, his face was flushed, either from excitement or embarrassment, Sanji couldn't tell, and he was breathing hard. A white trail of come was splattered across his chest joining the red marks from the burns and the ash from the cigarette. The whole scene made it hard for Sanji to resist slamming into him again but he thought he should at least give him a minute to recover._

_"Are you OK? Can you…" He trailed off, not sure what to say. It went without saying that neither had expected this to happen. Hell, them having sex in the first place had been a big step but it had become so much more than that now. Sanji had enjoyed it much more than he anticipated and Zoro had no doubt enjoyed it as much, no,_ more _than him._

_"Yea…just… give me …a minute…" Zoro responded breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. He was embarrassed about how good it felt and his shameless reactions. He always used to call Sanji a pervert but it was clear that he was much worse, his face heated up even more turning a darker shade of red which didn't miss Sanji's attention._

_Sanji couldn't wait any longer; he dragged his nails against the inside of Zoro's thighs drawing as gasp from the larger man. Sanji opened his mouth to ask if he could continue but as he glanced at Zoro he saw him furiously nodding and closed his mouth. No need to ruin a perfectly good moment with speaking. He scratched and pinched the sensitive skin on Zoro's thighs receiving all sorts of beautiful sounds for his attention. Leaning forward again he took the unabused nipple in his mouth sucking hard and then biting down sharply. He licked it gently and then bit down again before moving his attention further down Zoro's body. He nipped his way Zoro's chest leaving a trail of bite marks then moved down to his thighs, biting the skin and getting closer to Zoro's crotch until Zoro could feel Sanji's hot breath on his balls. There was a pause, which felt like a lifetime but actually only lasted a few seconds, as Sanji hovered over Zoro's erect penis. He quickly decided he wasn't ready for that yet and sat up, retrieved the lube to prepare himself and then positioned himself against Zoro's ass. This time he pushed in steadily burying himself to the hilt and waiting for a few seconds before he slowly started to move, gradually picking up the pace, making sure to hit the right spot with every thrust. It was all too much for Zoro, still a little sensitive from the previous rounds. He came early from the penetration alone, his whole body shaking as the orgasm ripped through him but Sanji wasn't finished. The thrusting continued but the slow and deliberate thrusts had begun to get more erratic. Zoro looked up at Sanji and noticed a sly grin form on Sanji's face. Suddenly he started to stroke Zoro's slowly softening, hyper sensitised penis, making him writhe in an intense mixture of pain and pleasure. He began to feel like he was coming apart at the seams. He threw his head back, his back arched and his mouth dropped open, a long silent scream pouring out of him but he had nothing left to give. His vision went white and his ears rang. He didn't even notice Sanji had finished until he had pulled put and flopped on top of him, falling asleep almost instantly._

* * *

 

Sanji awoke slowly. His awareness of his surroundings filtering through his clouded hungover brain until suddenly the memories of the night before came flooding in. He sat up abruptly, which produced a groan from the man underneath him as his was not too gently jolted. As he jumped out of bed and looked down at the mess he had created of the man in front his him he felt his cock twitch again. Zoro was slowly starting to wake up so he quickly ran to the bathroom before he could be seen. He breathed deeply as he leaned on his sink leaning forward to rest his head on the cold mirror in front of him as he tried to clear his mind of any dirty thoughts. He considered for a second continuing where they left off but remembering how brutal he had been last night he wasn't sure Zoro's body could handle another round, no matter how strong he was. He was shocked at where that had come from. He had never had such amazing fulfilling sex and it was a shock to him how much he had enjoyed thoroughly abusing Zoro, drinking in all of his reactions like they were a drug. He had never done anything like that with a woman and he was sure he would never lose control like that with a beautiful delicate flower.

He looked down again at his stubborn problem, frowning he tried to clear his mind to make it go away. He threw cold water in his face before quickly wiping himself down; cleaning away the mixture of dried and fresh come from his previous activities. He wasn't sure how he felt about Zoro but he definitely knew that he wanted to do it again, the sooner, the better.

* * *

 

Zoro groaned as he woke up from being violently shoved by the man how had until recently been asleep on top of him. He attempted to move as well but every shift made pain blossom from somewhere. His chest was tender and sharp shooting pains were coming from his ass and lower back making him whimper slightly. He was glad that Sanji had left the room as wasn't there to hear the pathetic sounds he was making. Last night in the heat of things he hadn't felt pain, only intense pleasure. To say he enjoyed it would definitely be an underestimation but now, after the comedown, he was starting to regret letting Sanji have free reign of his body.

Zoro sat up, trying to ignore the screams from his abused muscles, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Taking a deep breathe he pushed himself up off the bed,

"Ahhh Fuck!"

His shaky legs gave way underneath him and he noisily crashed to the floor, knocking several things to the floor off Sanji's nightstand on the way down.

"Oh God, are you okay?" Sanji asking looking concerned as he came rushing in after hearing Zoro fall. He knelt beside Zoro and tried to help him back onto the bed.

Zoro was mortified. He couldn't help the flush that burned his cheeks as Sanji had to help him up cringing even more as he could feel the remaining cum still leaking out of his ass and cracking on his thighs as he moved. He definitely didn't want to be treated like an invalid but the need to get clean was a slightly higher priority.

"Can you help me take a shower?" He asked reluctantly, looking down so he wouldn't have to meet Sanji's eyes. "I'll probably be okay once I use some hot water."

"Sure! Of course! Wait here I'll run you a bath as well." He said before hurrying off.

 

Zoro realised he must of nodded off again as he awoke to Sanji gently shaking him. He drowsily got up with the help of Sanji and they slowly made their way to Sanji's bathroom. Zoro hadn't been in here before as he only used the separate toilet previously but he was surprised but how big it was. There was a large bath easily big enough to for 2 people and a separate double shower so it was clearly designed with lovers in mind. He absently wondered if Sanji had been in here with a woman yet. Sanji discarded the towel he had wrapped round his waist earlier at an attempt of modesty and they climbed in the shower together. They soaped each other up and Sanji could feel himself getting hard again. As he pressed himself closer to Zoro he could also feel another growing erection. He looked up and met Zoro's needy eyes with an equally heated gaze and started to consider what they could do. Zoro was started to get a little better under the soothing heat of the shower but he was sure that they couldn't have sex again so soon so much to his own and Zoro's surprise he dropped to his knees and, never loosing eye contact, took Zoro in his mouth.

Zoro gasped in shock as Sanji began to bob up and down on his dick, every so often slightly dragging his teeth along the surface which caused Zoro to groan harder. He bucked slightly and Sanji pulled off coughing slightly before placing a hand on his hip and holding him against the wall of the shower before continuing. Zoro was surprised at how strong Sanji's grip was, holding him in place. Suddenly he felt a hand snake round his hips on the other side and a finger started to probe his asshole. A little more cum dripped out and Sanji pushed his finger deeper before adding another and scissoring. He, shortly afterwards added a third and tried to find the spot that had caused Zoro to cry out so deliciously the previous night and grinned around Zoro's cock when he heard it again. Humming slightly, picked up the pace at both ends before he felt a slight tug in his hair.

"I'm gonna cum, get off." Zoro said, breathily, but Sanji continued until Zoro eventually finished in his mouth.

Sanji stood up and without swallowing he gripped Zoro's hair tight and pulled him into a passionate kiss forcing the cum into Zoro's mouth. He pulled back and whispered, demandingly, in his ear.

"Swallow it."

Zoro immediately complied and was happy to see the domineering side had come back out despite Sanji's earlier nervousness.

Sanji, with his fingers still weaved through Zoro's hair, started to push down slowly, gently forcing Zoro to his knees.

"Open your mouth." Sanji commanded and Zoro obeyed. Suddenly, Sanji thrust forward, forcing Zoro to deep throat him. Zoro tried to cough but Sanji didn't allow him time to recover and starting thrusting in and a punishing speed, each time hitting the back of Zoro's throat. Trying to breathe through his nose, it was all Zoro could do to keep his mouth open and he felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Sanji didn't take long before he explosively finished in Zoro's mouth. Zoro swallowed again, before coughing violent, a little cum dribbling out of the corners of his mouth which he wiped away on the back of his arm. Sanji helped him to his feet again and they quickly washed themselves down of the second time before they headed to the bath, Sanji climbing in first and Zoro following. Zoro went to sit opposite Sanji but he was pulled into his lap instead and Sanji slowly massaged his back which felt like heaven. When he finished he wrapped his arm round Zoro's waist and lay back, pulling Zoro with him.

If Zoro was shocked by Sanji's loving actions, Sanji was definitely more shocked. Firstly he couldn't believe that he'd gone from straight as an arrow to sucking a guy's cock in less than 24hrs and he was been surprisingly loving to Zoro.

"Do have work today?" Zoro asked finally breaking the silence

"Ah. Err… Yeah. I start at 4 though so it's okay. What about you? The Dojo's closed on Mondays, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." They fell back into silence until Zoro's stomach growled loudly, echoing slightly in the tiled bathroom. Sanji chuckled as he saw Zoro's ears start to go red with embarrassment.

"Come on. Let's go have some lunch, I'm hungry too, I think it's pretty late already."

* * *

 

They got out the bath and got dressed, Sanji lending Zoro some underwear which were a little too small but it was better than wearing dirty ones after getting clean, before they headed to the kitchen where Sanji put together a quick meal from the leftovers from the previous night's feast. They ate in a slightly awkward silence and cleared away in a similar manner.

"Thanks for the meal. It tasted wonderful, as usual." Zoro said. As he looked over at Sanji he saw him giving him a strange look. "What?"

"As usual?"

"Yeah, of course. What's so strange about that?"

"That's just the first time you've ever complimented my food so I was surprised." Sanji replied lighting a cigarette and trying to hide the slight smile that had come to his lips. "Anyway, its 3pm now, I need to get ready for work so…"

"Oh right, well I'll head home then." They started to walk towards the door together and there was an awkward pause.

"You got everything?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I didn't come with much." Sanji noticed Zoro watching Sanji's mouth as he was taking drags of his cigarette and decided to put it out in the ash tray near the door. Zoro unconsciously moved a little closer and Sanji took the initiative, leaning in all the way and kissing Zoro on the lips. It was short and sweet and they both pulled away at the same time, opening their eyes and staring to each other for a while before Zoro turned and opened the door.

"I'll see you soon, I guess"

"Yeah." Hopefully, Sanji added in his head as Zoro headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sensei- way to refer to a teacher, doctor, author and more  
> (2) Otsukaresama deshita/desu- Thank you for your hard work, desu is the present/future tense and deshita is the past tense. A typical Japanese greeting used at the end of the day or way to say goodbye especially after work or class.

It had been a month. One whole month since Sanji and Zoro's adventurous night together and Sanji was getting frustrated. Sanji had very quickly come to the realisation that he and Zoro normally never spoke outside of the meet ups they had with their mutual friends so they didn't have each other's contact details. Sanji normally only extended his invitation to Zoro through someone else and so he had never felt to need to actually ask for Zoro's phone number and Zoro never made plans. Ever. He had considered asking Luffy for Zoro's number but every time he had attempted to write the message he had chickened out and it had quickly got past the point where a 'he left something behind' excuse wasn't going to cut it, especially if Nami saw it, which she most likely would as Luffy often forgot to tell her about plans he made so she would just check his phone. She would definitely be suspicious of his reasons and he wasn't ready for that level of scrutiny.

Sanji had also been unable to get laid since their eventful encounter, which was almost unheard of in his adult life. He was very good a picking up girls in bars because all women loved compliments and Sanji was very good at giving the right ones so his flattery usually won them over, and he also had multiple numbers for booty calls, although he would never refer to it as that. 2 weeks after their night together, he had gone to his usual bar but ended up leaving alone for the first time in 5 years, due to his thoughts being so occupied by a certain green haired bastard that he couldn't even concentrate on the beautiful ladies before him. Later that week, when he received a message inviting him over for some fun, he had all but jumped at the chance to see her but it appeared his mind and his body couldn't quite agree. Sanji was mortified that he couldn't perform, and despite the fact that she had been very gracious about it, he didn't think his ego would ever recover.

Sanji staggered to his room and let himself fall face first onto his bed, just lying there for a while whilst his brain churned up memories that he hadn't been able to push away when the doorbell rang. He cursed silently as he had just started to get hard and hurriedly hid the evidence before heading to the door. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was already 11:00pm so he wondered who it would be visiting so late. Assuming it was probably Luffy, as he never knew what to expect with that boy, he dragged the door open before his jaw dropped almost to the floor. Zoro stood in the doorway looking every bit as sexy as Sanji remembered but also a little nervous.

"Well are you gonna invite me in?" He asked

* * *

 

"Sensei?"  **(1)**  Came a small voice that dragged Zoro's attention back to the class in front of him.

"Line up!" He called. When the class settled he bowed and addressed them all "Otsukaresama deshita." **(2)**

"Otsukaresama desu!" was the chorus of responses before they headed out of the dojo.

"What's up with him today?" he overheard one student mutter.

"Maybe he got dumped." Another student suggested.

Trying to pretend he hadn't heard them he headed off to shower and get changed. It had been about a month since he had last seen Sanji and he had lost his virginity in the most aggressive fashion possible and he had finally decided he was just going to turn up at Sanji's house and hope for the best. And he was super nervous about it. He was a little annoyed at himself for allowing it to show in class but it was the last one of the day and he planned to head over to Sanji's this evening. He vaguely remembered that Sanji's restaurant didn't open until the evening on a Monday and it was also Zoro's day off so this was his best chance but he wasn't even sure if Sanji would want to do it again. Sure they had had a great time previously but Sanji was and had always been straight. Maybe he had just got so drunk that he had lost his mind. Maybe the idea of them together repulsed him and Zoro would end up being rejected with the door shut in his face.

"Stop it." He told himself as he lightly thumped his head against the wall. The next day they had both been sober and they had continued from the night before. He'd had the whole morning to come back to his senses but Sanji had still kissed him as he was leaving. Zoro blushed as he realised how much of a pansy he was being. Sanji had done a lot more than kiss him and yet that was what had stuck in his mind.

He silently continued to reassure himself that Sanji was at least a little interested as he started to shower giving himself a lot of extra attention in the back because if everything went well tonight he would definitely need to be clean back there. He also decided a little preparation now would probably do him some good as he didn't want to end up in the same embarrassing position as last time where he couldn't even walk by himself, with the pain continuing for several days and even impinging on his classes.

He groaned as he slowly pressed a finger in as soon as he felt comfortable he quickly added another sending a shiver up his spine. He nervously glanced at the door to the bathroom, desperately hoping he’d locked it properly and wondering why he'd decided to take such a risk in the staff room but the thought of getting caught made his dick twitch. He continued by scissoring his fingers, slowly spreading his hole before he added a third and final finger. He searched for a certain spot that had made him go wild before and almost lost his balance when he finally brushed against in. He slowly kneaded the spot, biting his lip hard to stop himself from crying out until he couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his cock in his free hand and stroked it until he released explosively against the shower wall. He sunk to his knees for a moment a he came down from the orgasm before quickly cleaning up and getting out the shower. He got dressed and exited the bathroom to come face-to-face with one of his co-workers, Tashigi, who was watching him suspiciously.

"Why were you in there so long? You got a date?" She said as she looked him up and down.

"None of your business." He grunted and quickly rushed past her, trying to hide the blush which was creeping up on to his face.

* * *

 

Even with his GPS, Zoro still managed to get lost on his way to Sanji's but now he was outside the nerves were mounting. It was definitely a weird thing to do, just turn up at someone's house that you slept with once a month ago and haven't spoken to since but he was here now. He just needed to bite the bullet and go and knock on the door.

He got out of the car, shutting the door gently behind him, more gently than he had probably ever shut it, and made his way up to Sanji’s apartment. Double checking the address for what felt like the millionth time he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The wait was excruciating but when Sanji finally opened the door he was instantly glad he came. Sanji's weary eyes lit up a little with surprise before they raked up and down Zoro's body.

He relaxed a little before finally asking, "Well are you gonna invite me in?"

Sanji silently stepped to the side and gestured for Zoro to come inside and he flung the door shut behind him. Sanji promptly lunged at Zoro, slamming him firmly against the wall and kissing him passionately, only breaking apart when he ran out of air. Zoro then flipped their positions, pushing Sanji back against the wall and sunk to his knees keeping eye contact the whole time. He slowly pulled down the zip on Sanji's trousers and pulled them down a little, all in a painfully slow manner that had Sanji writhing on the inside. On the outside, however he tried to keep his body still and his expression neutral and he stared back into Zoro's eyes. Zoro leaned in and took the waistband of Sanji's boxers in his teeth and pulled them down, releasing Sanji's hard dick which sprung up hitting Zoro lightly on the cheek. He met Sanji's eyes again as he slowly ran his tongue along the underside from the base to the tip and gently ran his tongue around the head before engulfing it, slowly taking to whole thing in his mouth. As he continued his ministrations, Sanji moved his foot to press up against Zoro's crotch making him groan around his cock.

"Don't slow down." Sanji instructed, trying to keep his voice level but he was definitely getting close. Pressing down a little harder made Zoro groan even more and Sanji bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. When he regained control of his voice he warned "Don't make me say it again." Zoro glanced up to meet Sanji's gaze again, a playful glint in his eyes as he slowed down his actions, gently dragging his teeth across the tip before engulfing him again. Sanji pressed hard against Zoro's crotch with the heel of his foot this time and Zoro bucked forward a little as he moaned, Sanji's cock hitting the back of his throat. The vibrations sent Sanji over the edge and he came hard, to the great surprise of both Zoro and Sanji himself.

Zoro pulled back, coughing harshly as he tried to catch his breath, cum dripping from his mouth onto the hardwood floors. Sanji grimaced as he thought about having to clean that up tomorrow but decided to push his luck a little. Zoro had been pretty compliant so far maybe he'd continue.

"Lick it up." Sanji ordered, keeping his voice as hard as possible and his face expressionless.

"What?" Zoro asked

"You heard. Lick it up." He said, nodding his head towards the cum on the floor. Zoro looked like he was about to argue but instead he bent his head to the floor and began to lick up the mess. Sanji honestly never thought he would ever get hard watching something like this but Zoro doing exactly what he was told was such a massive turn on that he was already sporting a semi, even after he had just came. Not saying a word, he grabbed Zoro's arm and roughly dragged him up and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Oi, wait a min… Hey!" Zoro called out as he struggled to his feet and stumbled after Sanji tripping a little. Sanji clearly wasn't listening so he tried his best to follow before he was thrown onto the bed. To Zoro's surprise, Sanji walked away and started rummaging around the room. Propping himself up to get a better look he saw Sanji going through his ties, picking them up and putting them down with a strained look on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing, never mind, just lie down." Sanji replied, quickly pulling out a few ties he wouldn't mind getting ruined and scarf before heading back to Zoro. He tied the scarf around Zoro's eyes knotting it firmly. Zoro shivered as he felt Sanji's breath against his ear as he whispered "Can you see?" Zoro shook his head in response. He felt Sanji's hands slowly run up his chest as his t-shirt was removed and gasped as Sanji gently brushed his erect nipples. "Sensitive, aren't you." Zoro could hear the smirk in Sanji voice and he felt the blood rush to his face but instead of getting annoyed he thought he might as well join in.

"Yes," He groaned, "very. More  _please."_ He felt Sanji's hands tremble slightly against his skin before his t-shirt was roughly pulled off. Sanji grabbed his hands and tied his wrists together before lightly trailing his hands back down Zoro's body until he reached the waistband of his jeans. He unbuckled the belt and pulled it all the way off before he unfastening the buttons and zip and pulling off his jeans and pants. Sanji lightly stroked Zoro's thighs after a brief pause making Zoro shudder at the unexpected touching before climbing off the bad.

"Roll over." He ordered and Zoro willingly obeyed "Hands above your head." He said as he moved towards the top of the bed. Grabbing the second tie he had got out earlier, Sanji tied Zoro's already bound wrists to the top of the bed. "Lift your ass up, get on your knees." He then moved back to the end of the bed and waited, making Zoro wait for what he was about to do.

Zoro got into position and waited anxiously for Sanji's next move. The position was uncomfortable and after what felt like an eternity, a white hot line of pain erupted across his back. His legs gave way and he fell onto the bed feeling like he had been winded. He gasped as he tried to fill his lungs again. "Get up." Sanji instructed and Zoro struggled back onto his knees. When he was back in position Sanji struck again. He cried out in a very unmanly fashion. It still hurt a lot, but this time Zoro was expecting it, at least a little. The next followed very quickly afterwards but this time the belt wrapped round his waist, hitting his stomach. Zoro fell again and he heard Sanji curse. "Are you OK?" He asked his voice soft this time. After Zoro recovered a little from the initial pain he nodded Zoro couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he had dealt with much worse than this but here he was acting like a baby. Somehow, being blindfolded really magnified every feeling, including pain. As someone who never turned his back during a fight this was a completely out of character for him but even with the pain there was a rush of excitement in the anticipation and being able to relinquish control like this was incredibly satisfying.

He finally got back up onto his knees and, expecting to be hit again, he jumped when; instead, Sanji gently brushed his fingers against the painful stripes on his back. The fingers were soon joined by something wet which he soon realised was a tongue. He shivered as Sanji's tongue ran along the welts that had already formed across his back ; the sensation was a strange mixture of soothing and inflaming.

When Sanji pulled away, Zoro braced himself for a renewed onslaught but was pleasantly surprised when the next hit came on his ass. The pain was still there but it was less intense and much more enjoyable being more of a blunt hit rather than the lick of a whip and he moaned loudly in pleasure and encouragement. Sanji had clearly taken the bait and continued with renewed energy hitting a slightly different area on his ass and the back of his thighs each time. Soon his legs were trembling and precum was dripping from the tip of his cock and before one final hit Sanji roughly grabbed his hair pulling his head up a little the whispered a simple command in his ear, punctuating it with a hard whack on his already sensitive ass.

" _Cum_ _for me._ "

And that was Zoro’s undoing. His back arched and he cried out, pulling hard against his restraints as he ejaculated, his ears ringing at the intensity of it. He collapsed onto the bed trying to catch his breath after that overwhelming orgasm before Sanji pulled him out of his blissful state.

"Don't forget about me. Get up." He ordered.

Zoro weakly got back onto his knees and he soon felt something cold and wet being poured over his ass which he assumed was lube quickly followed by something pressing against his entrance. Sanji slowly pressed in until he was buried to this hilt before pulling out and slamming back in, hard. Sanji set a brutal pace as he pounded into him and Zoro tried to keep up and match his pace but soon gave up and just let Sanji take full control.

As Sanji felt himself getting close he grabbed a fistful of Zoro's hair and pulled hard making Zoro groan loudly. Reaching round Zoro's waist he grasped Zoro's balls and massaged them making Zoro clench around Sanji, bringing him over the edge. As he jerkily thrust into Zoro, emptying his balls he tugged on Zoro's manhood bringing him to completion

Sanji pulled out and flumped on the bed with a satisfied sigh. Zoro waited patiently for a few minutes until it became apparent that Sanji had forgotten what state he'd left him in.

"Err… You know I'm still…." He trailed off as he felt Sanji jump up next to him.

"Shit. Sorry. I'm an idiot." Sanji said as he rushed to untie him. After his hands were released Zoro let himself drop onto the bed. As he reached up to untie the scarf around his eyes Sanji grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." He lowered his hands and felt Sanji reach up behind his but instead of going to the knot they went to his neck, pulling Zoro forward a little until their lips met. Gone was the frenzied energy behind their earlier kiss and instead it was replaced with tender affection. Zoro reached up and threaded his fingers through Sanji's soft hair, pulling him in closer as their tongues intertwined. When they finally parted, they were both panting heavily. Sanji's hands finally went to the knot in the scarf, carefully undoing it. He slowly pulled the blindfold away before putting an arm around Zoro's waist, collapsing next to him and pulling him close gently kissing the back of his neck.

Zoro felt content in that moment however one small thing was spoiling the afterglow. Sanji's body heat against the welts on his back made him feel like they were burning. He tried to ignore it at first as he didn't want to disrupt this moment but it soon became too much. When it seemed like Sanji had started to nod off he tried to pull away as gently and quietly as possible but it didn't work.

"What's up? You okay?" Sanji asked sleepily

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just…" He trailed off, not wanting to sound as pathetic as he felt.

"What's up? Did I hurt you?" Sanji inquired. Now fully awake, he sat back a little and looked down and could see the painful looking red marks across Zoro's back. It also looked like he had broken the skin a little in places. "Wait a minute." he said as he climbed out of bed. He returned shortly afterwards with a small bottle of disinfectant, some gauze and an icepack. Zoro looked like he was going to stop him but he turned back around and buried his face in the pillow and mumbled a thank you. Sanji tenderly cared for Zoro, making sure that the cuts were cleaned before carefully rubbing the icepack against his inflamed skin. "Next time, tell me if it hurts don't just put up with it." Zoro froze beneath him and Sanji wondered what he'd said wrong before a small voice came from the pillow.

"Next time?"

Sanji blushed but kept his tone steady, hoping that Zoro didn't turn round. "Yes. Next time."


End file.
